(1) Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to the cooling technology of the water-cooled engine of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As seen in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-103694, a saddle-ride type vehicle having right and left radiators (41, 42) supported by a body frame has been known.
A saddle-ride type vehicle provided with a radiator fan on a radiator has also been known.
In the saddle-ride type vehicle having the right and left radiators supported by the body frame, a request to provide the radiator fan only on one radiator of the right and left radiators can occur.
However, in such a case, the radiator fan is not provided on the other radiator. Consequently, how the cooling ability is improved is a problem.
An object of the present invention is to provide a saddle-ride type vehicle that can improve the cooling ability when a radiator fan is provided only on one radiator of right and left radiators.